


Of Flowers and Intentions

by VigilantShadow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantShadow/pseuds/VigilantShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asaaranda Adaar pays Leliana a visit to ask her a very important question. Leliana asks her a very important question right  back.<br/>OR, a rewrite of the scene where Leliana gives a Josie-mancer a Stern Talking To, in order to fit my Quizzie's canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers and Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> The Inquisitor in this story is Asaaranda Adaar. A short summary about her can be found @ gayantivan.tumblr.com/Ocs.

“Leliana, are you awake?”

Leliana glanced up from Scout Harding’s latest report to find one very tired-looking inquisitor. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back in a tangle that was a far cry from its usual bun, her face wiped clean of its immaculate makeup. Leliana glanced at the small clock on her desk, and realized with a start that she had, once again worked through the night.

Well, it being four in the morning explained the Inquisitor’s appearance, but not  _why_ she had made the long trek up to the rookery where Leliana had made her home.

“Yes?” She asked, looking up and down at the Inquisitor. At first glance, she was her normal, confident self – aside from the lack of effort put into her appearance – and her voice had been just as certain as it always was. And yet, Leliana detected a hint of uncertainty in the set of her shoulders, and it unsettled her. The Inquisitor was never uncertain, not even when she should be; always rushing into battle with a brashness that was both admirable and, sometimes, foolish. She frowned. If Corypheus, the Chantry, and the whole of the Orlesian government weren’t enough to shake the Inquisitor, what disaster could possibly have led to this?

“It’s nothing,” the Inquisitor responded, turning to leave. Yes, something was certainly wrong.

“I don’t believe it is.”

The Inquisitor sighed.

“Alright, I was just wondering…you and Josephine are good friends, right?”

“Yes,” Leliana replied, concerned. Josephine was involved? What could Josephine have to do with whatever catastrophe was about to befall Thedas, that had the unshakeable Asaaranda Adaar worried? Leliana’s mind raced, immediately drawn to all the worst possibilities. Had Josephine done something wrong? It seemed impossible. Was Josephine kidnapped? It would explain the late hour-

“What’s her favorite kind of flower?” The Inquisitor asked, halting Leliana’s dark musings.

“Her favorite kind of flower?” That wasn’t…quite the inquiry she had expected.

“Yes,” Assaranda nodded, running a hand through her hair, “her favorite kind of flower. What is it?”

“Why do you wish to know?”

Assaranda froze, fingers tangled in a sea of red hair.

“Well, I just…”

“Go on.”

“I may, sort of, have some interest.”

Oh.  _Oh. **Oh.**_  Leliana wondered how she could possibly have gone so long without noticing. When she looked back, it  _did_ seem as though the Inquisitor spent a disproportionate amount of time in Josephine’s office. Leliana sighed in relief, disguising it with an innocent smile, “in what?”

“In…her.”

“In Josephine?”

“Yes.”

“And you intend to pursue this?”

“Yes,” the Inquisitor nodded firmly, face a picture of seriousness.

“By getting her flowers?”

“I thought she might like them.”

“She would,” Leliana trailed off.

“There’s a but in there. I can hear it.”

“Are your intentions honest?”

The Inquisitor looked hurt, and for a moment Leliana regretted her question.

“I am sorry,” she said, “I should have phrased that differently. I know that you would never purposefully lead her on. It is simply that Josephine…well, Josephine is a competent ambassador, and a skilled player of the game. But when it comes to love, she is an innocent. And a dear friend. I do not wish to see her hurt.” Leliana closed her eyes for a moment, remembering a time when  _she_ was an innocent to love, and  _she_ was hurt and…no. The Inquisitor was nothing like Marjolaine, and this could not end the same way. But it could still end in pain, and she did not wish that on Josephine.

The Inquisitor smiled.

“Leliana, I never knew that you were such a sweetheart under all that,” she made a vague gesture, “assassin-y coating.”

“Well, what’s your answer?” She asked hurriedly, to cover her blush. Adaar turned, pacing over to the rickety rail and staring downward, toward where Leliana knew Solas still worked tirelessly.

“I can’t give you a promise of how things will go. I don’t know,” she said after a few minutes, shifting to meet Leliana’s eyes once more, “but I know that Josephine is…lovely. In more ways than one. She is one of the kindest people I have ever met, clever, and beautiful. She can speak for hours about things that really should not be interesting at all, but the way she says them makes them seem like the most fascinating things in the world. And, even though I can’t guarantee that things will go well, I can guarantee that I  _want_ them to. I don’t know my future with her, but I know that I  _want_ there to be one.”

Leliana peered into the Inquisitor’s eyes for a moment, and found only truth hiding in them. She hid her relief with a smile.

“I never knew  _you_  were such a romantic, Inquisitor,” Though she supposed it made sense. The Inquisitor had all the bravery and strength of a storybook hero. Why would she not be a romantic on top of that? Oh, she could just imagine the story Varric would write, about the brave knight-enchanter and her beautiful noble lover.

The Inquisitor let out a sigh of relief, sagging against the rail behind her.

“Does that mean you approve?”

“So long as you are aware of what I can do if you break her heart.”

“Well, that’s a given.”

“Lilies,” she said, “white lilies especially.”

“Thank you, Leliana.”

“And chocolate. You musn’t forget chocolate.”

“Chocolate? Oh, of  _course._  I should have known she’d love chocolate.”

“And Inquisitor?”

“Yes?”

“I am glad that we have resolved the situation, but if I might ask…why did you come here in the middle of the night?”

The Inquisitor blushed, laughing embarrassedly.

“Well, you see, I was asleep. But then I had a dream, and I gave Josephine flowers. So, when I woke up, I thought, ‘of course, I should get her flowers! That’s a good way to tell someone you like them.’ But I couldn’t remember what type of flowers, and I couldn’t just get her  _any_ flowers. They had to be the right ones. So I came to ask you, because I thought you would know. I…may have forgotten that it was night time, and that most people are in bed,” she smiled sheepishly, “sorry.”

Leliana sighed. Well, she supposed she couldn’t complain, since she was  _also_ awake.

“Perhaps you should go  _back_ to sleep. You will, after all, need energy to speak with Josephine about your…intentions…tomorrow.”

“Oh,” the Inquisitor perked up at that thought, “you’re right, of course. Thank you, Leliana!” She flashed Leliana a winning smile and practically floated toward the door. Leliana watched her go, her mind filled with plans for the future.

After all, if the Inquisitor was going to court Josephine, then it was Leliana’s sworn duty as a friend to make sure that everything went  _perfectly._


End file.
